Gordon Johnson
Gordon Johnson (September, 1895 - 1965) was a mortal, husband of Priscillia Baxter, and father of Penelope Johnson. Born in September, 1895, Baxter left her boyfriend in order to be with him, though had an affair with him behind his back before they were married. He worked as a pianist in a small band at the speakeasy run by his wife and her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell. He died at the age of seventy while his granddaughter, Patricia Halliwell, was fifteen. History Early Life Gordon was born into a mortal family in September, 1895. At an unknown time, he met witch named P.Baxter and they fell in love. In fact, Baxter left her boyfriend to be with him. However, during their relationship, Gordon was cheated on when Baxter had an affair with her ex. At some point, Gordon and Baxter married, ending her tryst with her ex-boyfriend. By then, the two of them were living at the house that Baxter's mother and father had built, and Gordon worked as a pianist in a band at the speakeay that Baxter held there with her cousins, P. Bowen and P. Russell. Russel Ordeal Gordon was, apparently, in on Baxter and Bowen's plan to kill Russell. This is likely because, after his wife took the curse off of his piano, he watched her leave towards the other cousins. He later stared at Russell intently. The fact that Baxter took the spell from Gordon's piano may imply that he obtained it, unless it was just a hiding place. Later that same day, Gordon saw Anton, Russell's boyfriend who the cousins had outed as a warlock, strangling Baxter, and grabbed a clarinet to knock him off of her. His attack made little difference, as Anton was unharmed and threw him across the room, knocking him outcold. Later Life In 1929, Gordon got Baxter pregnant. In June the following year, the couple were in a hotel room in Boston, Massachusetts when Baxter went into labour. Through a breach birth, the two had a daughter, who they named Penelope Johnson. In 1943, thirteen years later, Baxter gave birth to Gordon's son who was named Gordon Johnson II in honour of his father. Unlike his sister, he was non-magical, and later married Francine Bowen. Physical Description To Phoebe Halliwell's eyes while in Russell's body, due to her recognizing his soul, Gordon looked exactly like his future incarnation, Dan Gordon, with brown eyes and brown hair that was slicked back. At the speakeasy, he wore a suit and had a white rose pinned to his chest. Personality and Traits Gordon did not appear to be very happy by 1924, possibly because of his wife and Bowen's plans to kill Russell. He did not appear to like the latter, glaring at her from the piano before Baxter took the curse. He seemed to love his wife very much, trying to get Anton off of her while he was strangling her, despite not standing a chance against a warlock. Relationships Priscllia Baxter Gordon met and fell in love with witch P. Baxter in the early 20th Century. However, during their relationship, she had an affair with her ex-boyfriend. The two were married by the early 1920s, and Baxter had ended her affair with her ex. The two eventually had a daughter, Penny. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Reborn Category:Mortals